Next Level
by Monkeyluvr411
Summary: Christina moves to Finland and befriends Ville Valo. They learn they both have feelings for each other and take it to the next level
1. Intro

Name:Christina Giovanni

Born: December 17, 1976 in Milan, Italy

Looks: You look like Christina Scabbia (Lacuna Coil) (http/strefa.rockmetal.art.pl/ankieta/cristina-scabbia.jpg) (copy&paste), but your 5"10 and skinnier. Your gorgeous with beautiful brown eyes and tan skin. You have no tattoos or piercing on account that you are to scared to. You wear eye-liner EVERYDAY! You have nice long legs and have a flat stomach. Your boobs aren't to big but not small. Perfection in the eyes of the beholder!

Family:Parents-Bettina & Anthony Giovanni (10 children) youngest to oldest-Joseph,Antonio,Angelo,Sophia,Portia,Maria,Roberto,Christina(you),Venzi, and Angelina. 5 boys and 5 girls. You parents are pure-breed Italians so they're obviously Catholic and are really devout. Your older brother Joseph went to America when he was 16 and fell in love with an American girl named Jacquelyn. She took him to her church and he converted to a Baptist. He later married her and started family. He moved them to Milan and opened up a Baptist church and was a pastor there much to your parents distaste. Even though your parents didn't permit it you & your siblings went there all the time and were converted to a Baptist and born-again Christian.

You family was very rich on account that you dad owned a wine business that was very successful.You were treated like royalty and had anything and everything you ever wanted. You weren't a rude person or spoiled little bastard though. You are very smart and home-schooled like all your other siblings. A teacher comes to your house for 5 hrs. every week day. When you got older you parents sent you to multiple Catholic schools but you and you other siblings kept getting expelled cause of your fighting and immature antics. You aren't a whimp either, you take shit from no one! You can speak Italian, English, and French. Most of your summers were spent at a villa in France. Your parents were very over-bearing with there expectations too high. Your mom is making you be a model and when you were younger made you enter about a million pageants and you hated it even though you won all of them.

Present: Your 16 and your parents are moving the family to Helsinki, Finland for a change of scenery. You don't go to school anymore because you kept getting expelled, so your parents let you drop out. They were extremely disappointed in you at the time. This is before HIM becomes famous. This is when they just formed. This is my god damn story so I'll do whatever I want! So if I want to kill Ville off(NEVER), I'll fucking do it. Thanks for clicking me and try not to take me too serious (I know I don't).


	2. Makeup and Alcoholic Beverages

Setting: Helsinki, Finland. May 1993. Ville & rest of HIM practicing at Ville's house.

NOTE: PEKKA IS A GUY!

"K. That's all we'll do for today." Ville said flopping on a couch in his basement. "Yo Mige, Grab some beers." Mige lays his bass guitar against the wall and gives Linde a dirty look. "Why the hell don't you get them? Why should I?" Linde stands up. "Cause I told you to." "That doesn't mean I'm gonnna." Burton's still standing by his keyboard scratching his head thinking. "Hey, there's this party tonight at Pekka's house." Burton says. "Anndddd?" Gas says leaning over his drums. "Party Alcoholic Beverages!" laughed Ville and he threw an empty beer can at Gas. "It's Settled! We're all going and that's it." He got up and ran to the basement door. "What times the partay!" yelled Linde as he jumped on Gas's back and Gas started run up the steps. "Shit! I knew I forgot something." Ville turned around to Burton. "Hmmmm...uhhh...8." Ville cocked his head to the side. "Anyone know what time it is?" Linde looked at his watch. "Dododo, its just about 6" Ville nodded. "Okay. Now you bitches get out of my basement ." They all ran up the steps to the basement door.

Your POV

"Maria! Do you have my eye-liner!" You yell down the hall to your older sister. "Hold the hell on!" Why on Earth does that girl have to take so damn long with everything she does? "You know what, just put your damn make-up on in my bathroom." Maria is year-an-a-half older than you but you guys are close as can be. Maria burst into my bathroom with her arms full of eye-shadow,lip-gloss,mascara,concealer,hair clips,different kinds of brushes,etc. "Damn." Maria looked up at me with a satisfied look on her face. "Yea, I finally went threw all my junk to find things I might use. Your welcome to anything and everything." For a few minutes you went through the pile. I picked out a brown/gold looking eye-shadow, extra-dark mascara, and of course-eye liner. While me and Maria sat there applying our make-up, I looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:00 PM. Only 1 hour left until the party. "That was really nice of Angelo's friend to invited us to the party tonight. Since we just moved here we really need to get the whole socialization thing going on. Your not wearing that to the party are you?" I was wearing a white T-shirt and plaid shorts. "Hell no! Are you crazy?" I ran into my room and grabbed the outfit I picked out to wear tonight. Shirt- Tripp White Embroidered Corset Cami (white) skirt-Black Knit Ruffle Layer Mini-Skirt. All from Hot Topic. Maria smiled."Now that's what I'm talking about." I ran back to my room and changed into it. I ran to my body-length mirror. WOW! I looked so good. "Are you ready yet?" I turned around to Maria. "Do I look ready?" She raised an eye-brow at me. "Get your ass in the car" She smiled and turned the lights out. We both walked out to her car. "Thank GOD mom and dad are gone for two more weeks." I let out a breath. "Yea."

Ville's POV At the party

I was sitting on the couch with Pekka on one side of me and Burton on the other. There were LOADS of people here. Most of them were dancing and getting drunk. The music was blasting. I only had two beers. There wasn't much going on, I was kinda tired and getting bored. I usually get drunk as hell at Pekka's parties and have a hell of a time. "Hey, look over there." Pekka yelled in my ear on account of the music. I looked and I had no idea what he wanted me to look at. "What are you..." I saw what he was talking about. These two gorgeous girls walked in. The youngest of the two caught my attention the most. She was the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. We caught eye contact for a moment then she turned away. "Just moved here from Italy. Pretty aren't they? Met their brother through a friend of mine. Pretty cool guy. Want me to introduce you?Maybe you can finally get some!" I can't believe him. "No thanks, and I don't just fuck a girl right after I meet her. I'm not like that." With that said, I got up to get another beer. I turned around and Pekka and Burton were gone. I looked back over at the door. That girl was gone. Maybe I should of let Pekka introduce me. But I wouldn't want to screw her as soon as I got her name like Pekka does. Maybe Pekka...nah. Or did he?

Your POV

When Maria and I arrived, the house was packed and the stereo was blasting. The house was huge too. When we got into the place, a lot of the people were drunk and dancing. I looked over to a couch against the wall and there were three guys sitting on it. The one it the middle was the most handsome out of all of them. He had dark-shoulder length hair and was real slender. He was pretty pale and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. We caught eye contact for a second but I turned my head real quick. I knew he was looking at me. It made me feel a little nervous. The the guy got up and walked over to the cooler where the beers were. The other guy on the couch , that we know as Pekka, came over to us. The last guy on the couch snuck up the stairs.Well anyway, Pekka started to converse with us bout the party and crap and said he wanted to give us a tour so we were like "Why not?"


	3. Hello Closet

Ville's POV

I sat my ass back on the couch with my beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. Burton suddenly flops back on the couch. "Where the fuck did you run off to?" He tilted his head back. "Hey there's something upstairs I wanna show you that's really fucking awesome." I put my cig out. "What is it?" " I'm not gonna tell you, just come on." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs. After about three flights of steps we were on the last floor. "What the hell is it?" I demanded. He started pulling me this hallway and we heard voices. Suddenly, the hall lights went out and felt a heavy push a few times til' I tripped and fell into a closet. I fell on someone. I heard the air come out of them. The closet doors slammed and locked tight. Then I heard Pekka and Burton laughing their ass's off. "Open the fucking door!" I yelled at them. "No chance! See ya in a few hours, Ville." Then they ran down the hall and turned the lights back on.

Your POV

Pekka was giving me a little tour of his house while Maria was talking to a group of girls and drinking. We got on the top floor then someone was walking down the hallway and Pekka turned the light switch off and pushed me into someone and we fell into a closet and Pekka slammed the doors shut and locked it. Someone was sitting on me. I heard someone speaking a bunch of Finnish but I don't understand it. Then the lights went on. The guy who was staring at me at the entrance was on me. "Kilhane mutsar , huty yyug kjutd ufyyxd yytgc oikml." He spoke Finnish and got off me and helped me up. "Do you speak English?" That was the only language I could think he might know. "Oh, yes. You don't speak Finnish" I shook my head no. "Oh, well, I said that I was sorry." I smiled and turned to the closet door. "There's no way of getting out of here now cause he locked the doors. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've been locked in here." "Oh, by the way my name is Ville, Ville Valo." "I'm Christina Giovanni." He picked my hand up and kissed it. "What a beautiful name." "Thanks." We stared at each other for a moment. He had the most beautiful green eyes. "Well, since were gonna be here for a while we might as well sit down." We were in the closet for 3 hours talking. He asked me about where I was from and I told him all about Italy and my family. He told me about his family and his band. He said it was called HIM. I told him about my mother making me model. We just talked and talked. We were having a really good time. When Pekka finally opened the door he was totally wasted, so was Maria. I had to drive. Before I left, Ville and I exchanged numbers incase we wanted to talk or something. God! He was the most polite, handsome, funny, guy I ever met. He is so nice to. And he listens.

Ville's POV

Yesterday I met the most wonderful girl ever. She was sexy,sweet,innocent, and intelligent. She had an accent that really turned me on. She was a good listener and she didn't bore me at all. I had such a good time with her, that I didn't even knock the shit out of Pekka for locking us in there.


	4. I Say You can't

6 months later, November 1993, Helsinki French Cafe, Finland

Ville's POV

Today is cold as fucking hell. That doesn't make sense. FUCK IT! Well anyway it's really cold here on account of it being November in Finland. Christina and I ran through the snow to this warm cafe. Its really pleasant in here. Christina and I have hung out like everyday since we met. I called her and we talked, then, we started going places with each other.

Your POV

RING!RING! You wake up angry as hell. The phone keeps ringing. You jump up and answer it."Hello?" you say groggily."Is this Christina?" Shit, it sounds like Pekka. "Yea, who's this." "Suggadaddy!" Oh crap, now I definitely know it's Pekka. "What do you want Pekka?" There was a moment of silence. "Umm. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the THREE DAYS GRACE concert with me tonight?" OMG! I luv 3DG! I just thought of a little plan..."Like a date?" Again, another moment of silence. "Yep." "OK. Why not." "Perfect pick you up at 8. Bye" "Bye" Hellz Yea! 3DG! I can't wait to tell Ville (evil laughter). "What are you laughing about now?" Maria walked into my room with her robe and cup of coffee in her hand. "Pekka asked me out on a date to a THREE DAYS GRACE concert! I can wait to tell Ville later." I looked down at my fingers for a sec. "Umm Christina? If I'm not mistaken, I think your trying to make Ville jealous." "I don't know what your talking about. What gives you that idea?" I tried not to look up at her."Hmm... I dunno, You just want to throw it in Ville's face that your gonna go on a date with Pekka." "Whatever!" I said jokingly and threw a pillow at her as she left the room. I think I'll go over Ville's today. I want to see his face when I tell him about me and Pekka. LOL!

Ville's POV (later that day)

I was sitting on the couch in my living room watching TV. Both my parents are on vacation for two more months. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. At first I was pissed b/c I had to get up. I opened the door and Christina stood there with her white jacket and dark blue denim jeans on."Hello, love." I pulled her into the house cause it was freezing cold outside. "Whatcha doing?" We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Nothing.Just watching TV. Bored as hell." She smiled at me. I love her smile. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So do you have anything planned tonight?" I was just wondering. "I'm going to a THREE DAYS GRACE concert with Pekka tonight." I couldn't believe it. "What! As in a date! You can't be serious! You can't go out with Pekka!" She raised an eye-brow at me. "And why can't I?" I stood up and looked down on her. "Well first of all, he's a complete womanizer! Second of all, all he'll try to do is get sex, and third of all I won't let you." I knew right away I should of added that third of all. "Your suppose to be my best friend! Your suppose to support any decisions I make in my life and be there for me. And you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! You can't stop me from going." I felt really irritated now. "You don't even know him as well as I do and I'm telling you not to go cause I know what's best for you in this situation. He's not a good guy. And I am being a good friend by being honest to you." Suddenly she stood up right in front of me. "Since when do you know or even care for that matter what's best for me. And why are you so pissed about me going out with Pekka?" I looked up at the ceiling for a moment to think. "I don't want to see you get hurt OK. I'm just trying to look out for you." She took in breath. "Well don't. I don't need to be treated like a child who doesn't know what's good for themself." I huffed. "Well that's how your acting." She gave me a dirty look, grabbed her coat, and started yelling Italian and me and I started yelling Finnish at her as we walked to the door. "Arevua douche!" I can't believe she's acting like this! "Hey I know what that means you smart ass! Have fun, I know I will!" When she walked out the door I slammed it behind her. GOD! Why does she have to do this shit to me. I'm just trying to protect her from getting hurt and she gets attitude with me. I know Pekka way longer than her and I know he's gonna want something in return. He usually gets his way. He better not with Christina or I'll beat him black and blue. He better keep his hands to himself. Why does Christina gonna go out with that asshole anyway? All he ever does is get drunk and have sex with anyone. I know he's gonna try for it, but knowing Christina he's not gonna get it. I'm just waiting for him to try and he won't know what hit him.

Your POV

God, why does Ville have to be so stubborn? I know he is jealous that I'm going on a date with a guy that's not him. Pekka doesn't seem to be a bad kind of guy as Ville makes him out to be. Damn it's cold out here, I wish I had a warmer jacket to wear. It's gonna be way colder tonight at the concert.


	5. 3DG Concert

Your POV (later that day 7:30 PM)

Well, I'm ready now to go to the concert. I straightened my hair, put chestnut eye-shadow on, eye-liner, and mascara. I'm wearing tight dark blue jeans with small Black

Sabbath T-Shirt (it's black). For shoes I'm wearing black converse ( author's note: I have no idea why everyone keeps buying these hobo shoes. They're ugly. I'm only

using them in this story cause I'm tired and can't think of any shoe brands at the moment so FUCK OFF! jk!) I think I look great. I'm not dressed up but I'm comfortable.

Ville's POV

Thinking about Christina going out with Pekka is driving me crazy! I've been pacing back and forth around the house ever since she stormed out earlier. Maybe

I should run over to her house and stop her from leaving. No, that 'll just piss her off and make her hate me even more. I'll just take a nice, long ,hot , bath and relax.

Maybe they'll have a good time. But, maybe he'll want to go back out with her and she'll probably say yes. Or maybe they'll have an awful time and Christina will

tell me I'm right...Fuck it! I'm gonna take my bath now.

Your POV (9:00 PM)

So far everything's going great. Pekka and I are at the concert and THREE DAYS GRACE is fucking awesome!

Your POV (11:00 PM)

The concert is over now and it was great. Pekka and I are at the exit and he sitting on the ground drinking his ass off. It's like he's waiting for everyone to leave or something.

It's so cold! I want to leave but Pekka just keeps sitting there drinking. We were there practically 20 min. later and everyone was gone. "Lets go now." We walked to his car.

"Do you want me to drive?" "Naw I'm fine." We drove for like 15 minutes and then he turned into a local park-parking lot. All of a sudden I started to feel really nervous.

Pekka leaned over and started kiss my neck. "Knock it off." I pushed him back. He stared at me for a moment then grabbed me and pulled me towards him and started

forcefully kissing me. "Stop it! Get off!" He started pulling me into the back seat. When he got me in the back seat he got on top of me and pulled my white jacket off.

I tried to push him off me but I couldn't. He started kissing me real hard and trying to feel me up. He started putting his hand between my legs.

I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin and he rolled off me. Then I punched him in the face and jumped out of the backseat. I ran as fast as I can.

I started crying as I ran threw the bitter cold night.


	6. Ma Cherie

Ville's POV

I got out of my bath and got dried off and dressed. I was sitting on my couch falling asleep when someone started banging on my door. I got up and answered it. When I opened the door Christina was standing there shivering and crying. I pulled her into the house and gave her a bear hug. She was freezing. Her skin was so cold it gave me goose bumps. "What happened?" She couldn't talk on account of her teeth clattering. I picked her up and ran up stairs to my room and laid her on my bed. "You have to take a hot shower to bring your temperature up. OK?" she just slightly nodded. I got her one of my T-shirts and sweat pants to change into and a towel. I walked her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Pekka is so gonna get it.

Your POV

Ville was nice enough to let me in and is forcing me to take a bath. Even how rude I treated him earlier, he acts as if that never happened. He didn't say "I told you so." or anything like that. When I got out, I changed into the clothes he gave me and walked out. Ville jumped up and gave me a hug. "Everything is gonna be alright." He sat me on the bed. "Now tell me everything." I told him my story. He stared into my eyes for a moment. Then he hugged me. "Your still so cold. I'm so sorry, Christina. This is all my fault." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ville it's not your fault in anyway. It's mine. I've should of listened to you but I wanted to be a dumb ass." He just hushed me. "Your staying here tonight, and there's nothing you can do bout it." I yawned. I'm so tired from today. I ran 2 miles to Ville's house is the cold without a jacket. Ville pushed me back onto the bed. "You can sleep here tonight, love" He pulled the blankets over me and crawled into bed to. "You need to keep warm cause you can pneumonia from being out there." He moved next to me and put his arm around me. He felt so warm and comfortable. "Goodnight."

Ville's POV

Christina is asleep now with my arm still around her. I'm gonna kill Pekka for trying to violate her.She looks so sweet and innocent when she's sleeping. I knew something bad was gonna happen. Her skin is still cold. I hope she don't get sick. Tomorrow I'll get her coat back from Pekka.


	7. Damn!

Ville's POV (next morning)

I woke up early. Christina was still sleeping. I sat up, trying not to wake her, and looked at her gorgeous face. I would do anything to wake up every morning with her lying next to me. Slowly, I rubbed my fingers against her cheek. Her skin was really warm. I felt her forehead and it was burning up. "Mmmhhh." she groaned opening her eyes and looking up at me. "You've got a fever. Hold on I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and got a rag. I soaked it in cold water and squeezed it out into the sink. I ran back into the room and knelt next to her. Gently, I rubbed her face with the rag. Her eyes were closed. I folded the rag and put it on her forehead. Her breathing was steady and she fell back asleep. I kissed her on the cheek and then the phone started ringing. I ran down the steps and answered it. "Hello?" "Ville?" It was Maria. "Is Christina at your house?" "Yea." She let out a sigh of relief. "Pekka called me and told me she got really,really drunk. He said she offered sex but he said he wasn't like that and she got really pissed and ran off." I felt my fist tightening. "Oh, that's what he said huh?" she let a breath out. "I know he's so full of shit. Christina would never get drunk like he said she did. And she would never and I mean NEVER offer some guy she hardly knows, sex," I told her everything Christina told me. "You know what, I'm gonna call Antonio, Angelo, and Roberto. They'll set him straight." I can hear the anger in her voice. "She's got a bad fever from last night. Right now, she's upstairs sleeping in my room. I have a cold rag on her forehead. It should bring the fever down." There was a moment of silence. "Thank you so much, Ville, for everything you've done." I smiled. "Your welcome, Maria." We said bye and hung up. Great, won't Pekka be in for a big surprise. Christina's older brothers, Antonio, Angelo, and Roberto (Maria's twin) are very overprotective of their sisters. I'll have to get to Pekka before them. If they get to him before me, then there'll be nothing left to beat the shit out of. I heard a moan upstairs. When I got up there Christina was sitting up hunched over holding her stomach. "Jesus, I feel horrible." she moaned. "Just lay back down." I tucked her back in and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her again and we fell asleep.

Your POV (dream sequence)

I was running through a forest. There was snow everywhere, it was so cold. I kept running and running down this path. The trees were on fire. At the end of the path, Ville appeared. I ran to him but when I got to him, he stared at me in horror. There were tears running down his face. He was pale and wearing all black. He fell to the ground and put his head in his hands and wept. "No! I can't betoo late! Please, you can't be gone! I need you, I love you." I knelt down in front of him. "Ville?" He looked to the heavens. He couldn't see me. "I'm so sorry. Please come back to me."

Ville's POV (4:00 PM)

I yawned as I got up. The clock on my nightstand read 4:00 PM. Shit! How the hell did I manage to sleep this long? I got out of bed slowly, so I didn't wake Christina. I took a shower and got dressed. I thought about what actions I was gonna take next. I grabbed my keys and left. If I'm lucky, Christina won't wake while I'm gone. For 10 minutes, I thought about what I was about to do. I drove to Pekka's house and slammed the car door shut. The house was enormous. I knocked on the door. As soon as Pekka answered it, I punched him in the face. He landed on the floor with a loud bang. I walked into the house uninvited. He laid on the floor stirring. "Aww! What the fuck was that for you ass hole! What the hell did I ever do to you?" When he started getting up you kicked him in the side so he fell on the floor again. I knelt down over him. Not close so he could hit me though. "So, Pekka, tell me what happened last night?" He groaned. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I smacked him. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about, about what happened between you and Christina." He looked up at me. "All that happened was that she got drunk and wanted a good screw, but I said no. Then, the bitch ran off." That did it for me. I kicked him right in the side twice. I pulled him up by his hair and punched him straight in the face. He fell on the floor unconscious. When I went to leave, behind the door was a coat hanger. I saw a white coat and instantly thought of Christina. Once I got a good look at it, I grabbed it and left.


	8. Hot In Herre!

Ville's POV (6:00 PM)

I walked into the door feeling triumphant and ran up the stairs with Christina's coat. When I got into the room Christina was sprawled out onto the bed. I sat next to her and felt her head. Her fever went down. Her head was just slightly warm. I rubbed my fingers against her cheek. She stirred a bit and her eyes flickered open. She sat up and turned her to yawn. "Look what I've got." I handed her the coat. She looked up at me. "How did you get this? Did you go to his house? Or did he come here?" A smile crossed my face. "While you were sleeping, I went to his house, kicked his ass, and got your coat." She smiled at me and looked into my eyes. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Then, we looked into other's eyes for a moment then her lips touched mine. I was completely shocked and excited at the same time. I stared at her for a moment in awe. I felt like pouncing on her and ravishing her, but I knew I couldn't do that. "Are you hungry?" That's all I could think of to say. "Mhm..." I felt a excited vibe. "Let's go downstairs. I'll cook us something to eat."

Your POV

OMG! I can't believe I just kissed him. What was I thinking. I don't regret it. It felt so good, I mean his soft, warm lips. He takes me by the hand and leads my downstairs into the dining room and pulls out a chair out for me. He smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. I put my head down on the table. What have I done? I think Ville might be upset with me. He might of liked it though. I don't know, I feel kind of embarrassed now. After 30 minutes of having my head down, Ville put a plate of some sort of stroganoff in front of me. He sat across from me with his. "What is this?" He took a bite. "It was gonna be beef stroganoff, but I didn't have any beef, so I used hamburger." We both started laughing. We ate in silence. When we were done he took our plates into the kitchen. When he came back he said, "Let's go upstairs so I can check your temperature with the thermometer." "Fine." We went upstairs and into his room. He sat me on his bed and went into his bathroom to get the thermometer. He came back in and sat next to me on the bed. We turned towards each other. "OK, open up." He stuck it in my mouth like I was a little 5 year old, but I didn't say anything. It beeped and he took it out. "Hmmm...100.1. Not bad, a very slight fever." We stared at each other for a moment, then he leaned forward and kissed me. He broke it off and stared at me. I kissed him back. I broke it off to see what he'd do next. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me a little harder. As we were kissing, I could feel his tongue touching by bottom lip begging for entry. I opened my mouth and his tongue started to explore my mouth. He laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of him (strattle-like). I couldn't resist him and started kissing him. He grabbed my hips and pushed down and pushed his hips up so I could feel his hard cock between my legs. It was so arousing. He rolled me over so he was on top of me. He started kissing my neck and I let out a faint moan of pleasure. He kissed up my neck and whispered in my ear "I love you, Christina." I felt his hand on my waist. "I love you too, Ville." He pulled me up and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. To get back at him, I lifted his off. He started kissing my shoulder and rubbing his hands up and down my back. Then he placed his hands on my bra clasp and un-hooked it. Still kissing my shoulders, he pulled it down my arms and threw it on the floor. I felt his hand on my waist, start feeling its way to my exposed breasts. He squeezed them. Then, he brought his mouth down and started gently kissing em'. He let his tongue make tiny circles around the nipple. I moaned in pleasure. Ville looked up at you, then he pushed you down against the bed and gave a seductive grin. I smile at him.

Ville's POV

I feel like I'm literally about to explode. I push Christina down onto the bed so that her legs are hanging off. I put my hands on her waist and grab hold of her shorts and panties. I pull them down her legs and throw them aside. Christine closes her legs tightly so I can't get them apart. She's teasing me so I rub my hand on her stomach and reach up to feel her tits. She loosens her grip on her legs and I spread them. I want her to feel un-measurable pleasure. I lick my lips before I start. I know she's probably enjoying the hell out of this but is probably a little embarrassed. I take my fingers and open her pussy lips. I feel her body tense up waiting for what I'm about to do next. I lick up and down the edges of the lips. She tastes so good, I want more. I slide my tongue in and out of her moaning. She starts moaning loudly and I lift her legs over my shoulders. I eat her out good. When she's almost about to orgasm I stop. The orgasm has to wait til later. I stand up and get on top of her and start sucking her tits. She pushed me off her and un-did my zipper and yanked my pants and boxers down passed my knees. Then, she pulled my shoes and socks off so she can pull the rest of my clothes off. She comes back up to my face and kisses me on the lips. I was so aroused I felt like I was gonna explode. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was gonna happen next. I felt her slide down my body, she stopped at my waist. Her hand rested on my stomach, then slowly rubbed to my hips. Then, I felt her cold fingers wrap around my harden cock. I shuddered. Her tongue teased my head. I bit my lower lip, I was about to loose control. Then, Christina took my whole enormous, erected, cock in her mouth. Her soft lips moved up and down my length. I couldn't look down at her, it was just to much for me. If I saw her sucking my cock I would explode right in her mouth. I slid my hand down and place it on her head. When she got to the end of my shaft she let her teeth glide across my head. I moaned and curled my toes. I was about to cum, and I guess Christina knew I was about to, too. She crawled up to me and frenched me. If she thinks she can tease me like that and get away with it, then she's got another thing coming.

Your POV

When I started french kissing Ville, he rolled on top of me. He put his hands under the covers and spread my legs wide open. As soon as I thought he was gonna fuck me he rubs his hand up my thigh. I quiver in excitement. Ville kisses me on the lips. His finger spreads open my lips and he sticks a finger in. I gasp. He smiles and continues to gently kiss me on the lips. Then, he slides another finger in. I let out a sharp breath. I push my hips down to give Ville a hint that I need him inside me. He keeps torturing me.

Ville's POV

I kiss Christina's neck while I finger her. Her moaning is like an aphrodisiac. "Ville..." she moaned. I kissed her on the lips. I feel like my erection can get no bigger, but it seems to get bigger with her every moan. "Ville...Please..." she pleaded. She wanted me inside her. Her eyes begging me. I wanted to be inside her, to be part of her. I grabbed both her wrists and pushed them above her head. I kiss her breasts, and slide my enormous cock into her. She cried out. I know she's a virgin and what I'm doing is probably painful to her. I pull out and slowly slide my erection back in. I saw a tear run down her face. I licked it off. I started kissing her and rubbed her breasts. She moaned of pain. I slid in and out of her slowly. After a few minutes she breathing started to bit up. I took that as a sign that the pain was replaced by pleasure. I started moving quicker in and out. She bit down on her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and threw her head back. I opened her legs wider so I can go deeper. "OMG Ville!" she screamed. She rapped her legs around my waist. I pushed my hard cock into her harder and harder. Her screams make me want to go faster. She scratches my shoulder and clings onto the back of my neck. I feel both are orgasms happening at the same time. I spill right into her. I both moan. I go in and out of her a few times till I fall on her. I roll off her, both of us out of breath. I turn and wrap my arms around her sweaty body and pull her towards me. "I love you, Ville." We cuddle in each others sweaty arms and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
